All Faces Have a Face Beyond Their Face
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Envy, Wrath and Sorrow, a new homunculus, start of the day with a simple mission, though it ends up being an whole adventure. And what's this? There are more homunculi then only The Seven Deadly Sins and Sorrow? Better Summary inside


Title: All faces have their own face beyond their face

Title chapter: Introducing: Three Homunculi

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Language from a certain green haired homunculus -shifty eyes- a bit violence

Sammie: So! Now I welcome you in MY little world! -bows- And ofcourse Sarah's little world! -points to Sarah-

Sarah: HELLO! -spazzes- I'm SARAH. and In my absense, I will have my munchkin Sorrow for me. Only because either I have been killed, or Sammeh made me hit my head off the keyboard! And another thing! NEVER tell kids about ORGASMS! IT-DOESNT-WORKK! and I am done. -bows-

Sammie: Me: Yep... That was our lovely Sarah ! -cackles evilly before clearing her throat- We want to welcome you in this new story, called 'All faces have their face beyond their face'! The title is made by Sarah ! Because I did't knew what kinda title I wanted... in any case, it's a story that got created as an rp, because both me and Sarah were bored... And this came! It's about Envy, Wrath and Sorrow, a new homunculus. Actually, it's about ALL homunculi and some more! Right Sarah?

Sarah: Of course it is. Theres like.. I dunno how many of them. But I can only count to 2, so I really wont be able to tell. .. -awkward silence- ANYWAYS! OHAYO! And HAVE SOME FUN! ..-or die, whatever you like.-

Sammie: So all we have to say now is have fun yes! And uh... Well it's better that you won't die.. Because.. I really wanna know what you all think about it... And if one day.. A guy with green hair stands at your door... Together with a smaller guy with him.. Don't open the door! They will come and steal your insanity! Or red stones if you got any... In any case... READ HAVE FUN AND REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!

-----------------------------------------

A young boy continued his way, grumbling annoyed and kicking a stone away with his foot, he had long messy black hair and an arm and a leg that were a different skin color then the rest of his body.

His name was Wrath. And he was one of the Seven Deadly Sins. And very hyper active to state. He was loud, smarth mouthed, and very stupid sometimes.

Wrath made a face as they walked, folding his arms and pouting. "I don't want to listen to you. You talk crap!" he said, sticking out his tongue and pulling down his eyelid, receiving a smack in the head of a familiar green haired Sin.

"Stop whining, brat." he snarled, lilac eyes settling on the boy beside him. "You and she wanted to come. I never asked for it." the ancient Sin snapped, rolling his eyes and walking further.

He had long green hair that spiked to all sides, people gave him nicknames for it. Though they didn't live long if it were humans doing it. He had a slender build figure and could be mistaken for a woman if you didn't watch closely.

Mostly it was also because of the way the Sin dressed himself. But he didn't give a shit. He cared about no-one but himself. And he thought he looked young and cute in this. And he knew he did.

"Hey hey, I'm not involved in this fight." The other girl protested, eyeing the two boys fighting away out of the corner of her eye. She had sleek red hair, a pale body, and dressed up differentely every single day.

Her name was Sorrow. And no, fainting was not her power.

She was quiet, rude at times, snappy, shy, and very, VERY sensitive.

She put her hands behind her head, watching the two bicker on and on. Seriously, she would've loved to get a mission with the girls. But no. The only open one was with these two arguing baka's.

Wrath growled and looked away, closing his eyes and folding his arms before opening one amethyst eye, looking at Sorrow. "Ne, Sorrow... You look unhappy?" he muttered. "Aww... Are ya angry because we're bickering? Are you are you?" he asked, hopping around her, a big grin on his face, his eyes sparkling in curiousity.

"Tch..." Envy growled, rubbing the back of his head with a deep sigh and walking further. "Why did they stick me with two kids. Do I look like I can work with fucking kids! DAMN YOU LUST!"

"Ehe..!" Sorrow laughed nervously, waving her hands in the air and blushing. "I'm fine, Wrath-san, really I am..!" She moved around Wraths body and walked a little faster, her face aborn with red. Mimicking Envy, she started mocking him and whining. "Do I look like I can work with fucking kids? DAMMMNN YOU LUUSSTT!"

Wrath blinked as Sorrow laughed nervously and then quickened her pace. 'Did she blush? Weird one...' he thought, shaking his head and following once more. Though he snorted and put his hands against his mouth when she started to mimick Envy. Though he knew that wouldn't end well. Envy did not liked being mocked.

Envy stopped, turned to Sorrow, grasped her hair, slammed her into a wall, let her go and walked further, cursing underneath his breath, though the words.

'Immature. Kids and stupid' could be heard.

She cracked her neck as she fell off the wall, muttering curses under her breath and eyeing the 'palm tree baka' with hate. She really didn't want to be on a mission with this idiot. She didn't mind being with Wrath, but this guy hardly ever talked to her and all he ever did was boss her around. Geez, how much would it take to get his attention? Following like a dog, she fell back a little and dug into her pocket, pulling out a small pocketwatch. The silver glinted in her eyes as she grinned toothily, her fingers glazing over its surface. "One day Ill be able to use this thing.."

Wrath eyed Sorrow in silence as she got back up and finally dug up something from out of her pocket. His eyes sparkled as he noticed the silver and without a second thought he snatched it out of her hands, looking at it intently. "Ohhh shiny shiny. What'chu gunna use it for hah Sorrow? Well well? Tell me tell me!" Wrath said, bouncing around, trying to keep out of Sorrow's hands, who didn't liked the fact that it was snatched out of her hands.

Envy stopped and looked around for a while, narrowing his lilac eyes slightly before turning back to Sorrow and Wrath. "What do you have there?" the Sin snapped, frowning slightly

Sorrow frowned heavily. "Wrath. Give it back." Inside she was panicking, that damned palm tree could take it away from her! And there was no way she'd let him see what was inside. "Ehe, it's nothing! Nothing. AT. ALL." She grabbed it away from Wrath and hid it behind her back, hoping, praying, and wishing he wouldn't take it away. If she was gonna be an alchemist, she'd need one of these.

Envy's frown only got deeper as he walked towards them, an insanely sweet smile coming to his face. "Sorrow. Show me what you got there." he stated in a silken voice, seeming to look completely innocent.

"I promise I won't take it away from you." he added in a purr, persuading her in giving the object to him.

Wrath blinked a few times before puffing up his cheeks, narrowing his eyes slightly. He was playing with the shiny thing! And just because he was playing now Envy wanted to know what it was!

No fair.

"Che, dont believe you." Sorrow eyed Envy suspiciously, her grip on the watch getting tighter and tighter. "But Ill show you, but I wont give it to you.." She gripped it as tight as she could, pulling it from behind her back and holding it in his face. "I snagged it off that Full Metal kid last time we saw him, and I've still got it.. so.." Pulling it behind her back again, she narrowed her ruby eyes and stared at the Ancient Sin. "Thats it. Nothing else. Nope."

Envy's face twisted in hatred for a split second before the smirk got back on his face. "Now tell me, Sorrow. What are you going to do with such a stupid little thing as a alchemist pocket watch?" he said softly, though you couldn't hear it well. Malice was still dripping off of his voice. 

Fullmetal Kid.

Edward Elric...

"FULLMETAL PIPSQUEAK!" Wrath piped up, jumping over to them with a big grin. "So what WAS our mission anyway...?"

"What else? I'm gonna use it." She grinned toothily, looking back over at Wrath. Putting one finger in the air, she shoved the pocketwatch back into her skirt and closed her eyes, reciting Dante's exact words. "You, Wrath and Sorrow are to go find out about Edward Elrics connections. Other family, close friends, anything else useful. Then, for when we need to keep hostages, links, etc, we know who to use and when to use them." She put her finger down to her chin, "and I think were going to a place called Risenpool first.."

"Tch... How are you gonna use such a stupid pocket watch? It's only a freaking object. Stupid kid." Envy snapped, rolling his eyes and turning around, walking off. 

"Indeed. And we're almost at the station. I don't feel like missing it so hurry up!" he snapped. "Besides... It's Resembool..." he growled, glaring ahead of him.

"How do you know for sure it's Resembool! Maybe it's Rizenbul!" Wrath said, sticking a finger in the air with a big grin before walking off. "Train train train!"

"Brat." Envy snapped.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sammie: Me don't like flames no no... So no flamey pleasseeee? -big puppy eyes- Hope joo enjoyed the first chapter!

Envy: Excuse me while I strangle a certain girl called Samantha Zandra -pounces-

Sammie: MEEP!

Wrath: -watches the chaos, tilting his head to the side- Reviews are highly appreciated and will make me happy! You wanna make me happy right? -gives a big grin-

Sarah: I hide le derier de shadows.

Sorrow: She means that she hides behind the shadows.

Sarah: Toyota, Mitsubishi, Samurai, Tokyo, Sushimi.

Sorrow: She also says that Sorrow is a cock sucking loser, and she doesn't deserve Wrath.

Sarah: -nodnod-

Sorrow: .. I think I'll go cut myself now..

Wrath: -pounces on Sarah-

Sarah: dfoiergqnr98q3hr54ngq!


End file.
